Gloria
by Acantha-27
Summary: UA/ Naruto un RockStar en un dilema ¿Ir a casa junto a su amada o aceptar lo que la chica delate suyo le ofrece por una noche?


Bien, últimamente he tenido una inquietud por escribir un song fic (ya que seria el primero) y un día mientras escuchaba "Dirty Diana" del mundialmente famoso Rey del pop, tuve una revelación. Bueno, más bien fue un momento de inspiración con esta canción y los personajes creados por Masashi Kishimoto; así que me puse a escribir y salió algo que ahora no sé si se podría calificar como Song Fic o, por el contrario sea un One Shot basado en la canción…

Como sea!

Fue algo interesante el redactar lo que vi cuando escuchaba la canción y aunque no creo que la lectura dure lo que la propia canción considero que si quieren una mejor ambientación deben ponerla durante la lectura xD

Sobrea decir que los personajes de Narutono me pertecenen, sino al Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_"Gloria" _by Acantha-27

**Song Fic / One Shot**

Las luces danzaban entre la multitud mientras el estridente solo de guitarra reinaba siendo asistido por gritos de euforia. Sí, ese era definitivamente su momento y lo ama.

Realmente no tenia la certeza de lo que la mayoría de los presente gritara pero estaba seguro que eso se lo decían a él; después de todo entre el barullo podía discernir su nombre, cosa que enardeció su ego y siendo el conocedor de momentos eufóricos dirigió su mirada a la multitud al tiempo que tocaba los últimos acordes para situarse en medio del escenario, logrando con ello visualizar mejor todo el lugar.

Aún con el furor corriendo su cuerpo y aún más, reinando en el ambiente paseo la mirada por sus fans obteniendo con ello una amplia perspectiva de lo que podía causar.

-¿De nuevo ella? –sus pupilas se centraron en una rubia del publico que lo miraba vivamente.

No podía quitarle la mirada de encima, sus ojos eran un misterio el cual una parte de él suplicaba por develar, mientras que la otra gritaba que esa mirada purpurea era un peligro y debería alejarse.

Afortunadamente, no tuvo que tomar una decisión ya que la chica después de una pequeña sonrisa curvara sus labios dio media vuelta y marcho para dejarlo continuar con el espectáculo.

El salir del escenario se había convertido en algo de vida o muerte. En sus inicios le gustaba pasar tiempo con sus seguidores, siempre había una chica divertida que le contaba lo que había tenido que hacer para lograr conseguir un boleto a su concierto u otras que apenas y podían decir más de dos silabas por la emoción de tenerlo frente; pero conforme fueron adquiriendo fama las graciosas charlas habían tomado tintes distintos y las que en un principio se mostraban tímidas o demasiado estimuladas por su música ahora se le restregaban descaradamente en algunas partes de su cuerpo, lo cual le incomodaba ¿No se daban cuenta de ello? ¡Él nunca quiso hacer música para obtener favores a cambio! No quería estar en portadas de revistas por ser un mujeriego o tener escándalos debido a un lio de faldas.

-Me gusto tu solo –una suave voz lo hizo girar en redondo

-Gracias –dijo no muy convencido de la presencia de aquella chica tras bastidores, ¿Cómo había logrado burlar la seguridad y colarse hasta ahí? A menos que contara con un estúpido pase VIP, ella no debería estar ahí y menos cuando el siguiente grupo acababa de arribar al escenario para continuar por unas horas más el concierto.

-Me preguntaba…

-Lo siento, tengo cosas qué hacer –la corto de inmediato, lo último que necesitaba era a otra obsesiva buscando una noche desenfrenada que él no estaba dispuesto a dar.

-Pero aún no decía nada Naruto kun–noto el sutil cambio en su mirada

-Escucha, Shion…

-Es todo un honor que sepas mi nombre aun cuando no soy nadie y tú por el contrario… -por supuesto que lo sabia, la había visto en todas las tocadas desde que él iniciaba ¿Cómo no reconocerla cuando sabia moverse entre la gente para acercarse a los músicos?

Era una de las representantes de los clubs de fans de varios grupos; curiosamente no pertenecía al suyo, entonces ¿Por qué habrá ido a su concierto y esperado el momento idóneo para estar tras bastidores? Su cabeza hizo un chasquido y algo encajo en su sitio, algo que no le agradaba en lo absoluto…

Siempre fue un blando con las mujeres, se lo decía Sasuke constantemente y ahora bien le podría dar la razón. ¿Por qué no aprendió a alejarlas como él lo hacia? Aunque ciertamente su amigo tenía más admiradores que él mismo, no eran tan osadas de acercársele a más de un metro de distancia debido a la personalidad del moreno. ¿O seria que eran más discretas que sus obsesivas fans?

No, seguramente se debían a los extraños rumores que se habían creado sobre la personalidad del azabache. ¡Y pensar que todo había comenzado como una broma!

-Hay un pequeño restaurante a unas manzanas de aquí –comento la rubia como si anda –Supongo que debes tener hambre después de ese espectáculo que bridaste

-Tengo algo en el camarote –respondió sin pensar y se reprendio al ver el brillo en esos ojos

-¿Planeas invitarme a tu camarote? –arrastro las palabras de una manera inusual, como si tratase de darle algún acento a la pregunta

-No creo que sea el lugar más apropiado para una señorita

-¿Entonces, qué dices sobre el restaurante? -a pesar de que intentaba refutar todo lo que ella decía, sólo le daba vueltas. Era todo un círculo vicioso que comenzaba a cansarlo y extrañamente a fascinarle…

-Veras… -se quedo sin argumento alguno, ¿Era por ese sensual caminar? Imposible, muchas chicas movían las caderas de esa manera y él no babeaba por ahí sólo por ello.

-Vamos Naruto kun –definitivamente había algo en aquella mujer que lo estaba cautivando ¿Su nombre sonaba así en boca de cualquiera? ¡Claro que no! Era como si degustara cada letra y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda cuando ella poso su mano en su antebrazo derecho –Sé justo lo que necesitas… –esa invitación le fue susurrada al oído, y se estremeció al sentir su lengua en el mismo lugar.

¿Será e ambiente? No, estaban tras bastidores y ese no era el lugar más propicio para un romance aunque definitivamente daba el ambiente de algo prohibido…

¿Acaso quería saber lo que se sentía tomar lo que una chiquilla le ofrecía sin importar las consecuencias? No, él no era así.

Aunque esa lengua no le ayudaba a aclarar sus ideas, ¿Cómo es que había viajado hasta la comisura de sus labios? Cielos, su aliento era tan cálido y desprendía un aroma tan cautivador que por un momento se permitió dejar de pensar y se dejo llevar por aquel impulso.

La estrello contra el muro contrario y arremetió contra su boca. ¡Oh, sí! Era eso de lo que estaba hablando, esa lengua dando batalla a la suya, sus senos siendo presionados contra su pecho y esas caderas siendo apresadas con fuerza por sus manos…

¿En qué momento habían llegado a su camerino? La observo recargada contra la puerta mirándolo intensamente y mordiendo su labio inferior, pero no fue hasta que escucho el sonido metálico del pasador de la puerta que le devolvió un poco de lucidez.

-Shion… –no reconoció su propia voz y tosió un poco para aclararse una vez más lo que estaba pasando –No creo… -de nuevo callaba al verla caminar cual felino; de acuerdo, lo admitía porque no tenia otra opción: ¡Ese caminar lo estaba volviendo loco!

-Pero si fuiste tú quien me trajo a este lugar en primer lugar… -ronroneo cerca, demasiado de su rostro

-Sí, bueno -¿En qué demonios pensaba al llevarla a su camerino? Prefería no averiguarlo y dejar de pensar en la punzada que sentía en sus pantalones gritado por liberarse.

Se dirigió a la puerta, debía sacarla de ahí o en su caso dejarla ahí. Era evidente que no podían estar por mas tiempo cerca de ella.

-Te lo dije –sintió la pequeña mano sujetarle –Tengo todo lo que necesitas…

Su voluntad flaqueo al sentir las sutiles caricias que esos pequeños dedos brindaban. Suspiro pesadamente, y trago duro antes de permitirse una vez más dejarse llevar.

Besos y caricias eran repartidos con esmero por ambos cuerpo, hasta que los brazos que instantes antes le rodearon ahora forcejeaban con su chamarra de cuero, la cual fue arrojada con brusquedad para que aquellas manos se pasearan libremente por su torso a través de la tela de su playera.

-Espera –susurro al tiempo que detenía sus manos

-Naruto kun… -su voz sonaba agitada –¿Por qué dudas?

-Espe… -el beso lo tomo desprevenido, la situación se estaba saliendo de su control ¿Había tenido el control en algún momento? ¡Por su puesto que no! Sólo era una marioneta que se dejaba hacer en esos momentos, pero debía pararla de alguna manera.

A pesar de que eso no fuera lo que quisiera su cuerpo.

El frio recorrió su espalda cuando su piel se vio libre de cualquier tela, fue entonces que aprovecho y volvió a tomar posesión de aquellos rosados labios, esta vez con hambre.

Ese sutil contacto pareció agitarla a un más pero, ¿No se suponía que debería estar alejándola en lugar de responderle? ¡Pero como hacerlo si sabia a gloria y él quería descubrirla!

-¡¿Gloria?! –su cerebro hizo la conexión de inmediato y corto el beso para mirarla nuevamente, ahora con una idea muy clara en la mente se alejó lo suficiente para examinarla.

-¿Pasa algo malo? –ladeo un poco la cabeza mostrándole al rubio ese inusual brillo en sus ojos; lo que confirmo sus pensares.

-Esto no… –soltó lo mas serio que pudo –Yo no puedo darte lo que buscas –concluyo mirándola seriamente.

Espero alguna pregunta en contestación, algo que refutara lo dicho pero sólo obtuvo una visión de ella lamiendo sus labios y frotando sus muslos, incitándolo de nueva cuenta.

¡Debió reconocerla en el acto! Todos hablaban de ella, directa o indirectamente se referían a ella; no necesitabas ser un genio para identificar a las de su estirpe; aunque él bien podía ser considerado el más grande idiota de toda la historia del rock al no reconocer a "la amenaza púrpura" ¿O era violácea? ¿Y cual era la diferencia si ambos eran tonalidades referenciales al morado? Aunque por un lado, el púrpura era un tono rojo intenso mientras que el violeta era como…

-Naruto kun –¡¿Por qué demonios se ponía a divagar en absurdas tonalidades teniendo un problema por atender?! Bueno, dos si contaba el que tenia entre las piernas.

La vio dar un paso a él y esto lo alerto, no estaba convencido de poder rechazarla una vez más; aunque realmente en ningún momento lo había hecho.

-Sé quién eres y lo que haces…

Vio asombro en su rostro por un momento, antes de que este le diera paso a una sonrisa traviesa.

-Entonces –reanudo su andar –Sabrás lo que quiero y lo que puedo ser para ti, aunque sea por una noche…

-No –soltó sin mucha convicción –Escucha, esto no puede ir más allá…

-¿Por qué no? –inquirió de inmediato al oír que el ojiazul se frenaba -¿Qué tiene de malo el ir más lejos que los demás?

-No se puede –dudo por un momento –Al menos no sin consecuencias…

-¿Te importa el qué dirán? –sondeó el rostro del chico en busca de su respuesta –A mí no –sentenció y este se maravilló al oírla hablar –Vamos Naruto kun –de nueva cuenta saboreaba el nombre –Seremos estrellas en el firmamento esta noche, sin temor a lo que ocurra mañana… -sabía que no podía seguir negándose, era tentador y ella sabia cómo cautivarlo –Iremos más lejos que los demás y no nos detendremos

-Todos tenían razón en llamarte Gloria –pensaba sin apartar la vista de la rubia –Prometes serlo una noche, prometes demasiado…

Pero no puede ser débil, no debe serlo por muy tentador que sea.

Ella se acerca y él se aleja otro tanto, mira la puerta pero para salir debe acercarse a ella.

-¡Naruto! –es la voz de uno de los integrantes –Escucha, la mayoría de la gente se ha retirado y algunos de la banda iremos a una fiesta, pero no olvides que mañana hay ensayo

-¡Entendido! –grito mirando directamente esos ojos tan extraños, comprendiendo que ahora tiene menos posibilidades de abrirse paso a través de ella y salir airoso.

-No te dejes engatusar –piensa para sí al verla relamerse los labios

Se escuchan varios movimientos y aunque después de la noticia dada ninguno ha hecho o dicho algo más, él espera que sea ella quien se retire.

-Al parecer debemos irnos –rompe el silencio la rubia y mira a la puerta

-Ya es muy tarde… -susurra por decir algo el rockero

-Sabes… –ella devuelve su mirada al frente y choca con los ojos azules del otro –No vivo lejos de aquí –suelta las palabras como si nada –Y no hay nadie en casa…

La invitación más directa que había recibido alguna vez. Y lo comprende, ella no desistirá.

-Lo siento –evade de nueva cuenta su mirar –Pero tengo novia –la mira sonreír sorprendiéndose por el acto, no debería hacer eso y sigue con la mirada lo que ella observa tan fijamente. Una foto: el rubio con una morena de piel nívea con ojos claro, por lo que asume que eso tampoco la desanimo –No llame así que debe estar preocupada y no puedo dejarla…

-No estoy diciendo que la dejes –le interrumpe de pronto –Sólo dije que esta noche estaré sola y no vivo lejos –finaliza con una sonrisa

No sabe qué responderle, ¿Es que no se da cuenta de que a pesar de que su cuerpo la desee su conciencia grita que vuelva a casa, junto a su pequeña amada?

No puede, o mejor dicho no debe traicionarla. Ella es tan sensible, tan bella y le ama con tanta intensidad que de pronto se siente la peor persona por siquiera haber pensado en tomar a la rubia que tiene delante suyo.

Sigue parada viéndolo fijamente, ¿Espera una respuesta? Posiblemente, pero él no puede dar la respuesta que ella desea y el silencio se apodera de ambos, incomodándole sobremanera a él.

El silencio es llenado de pronto con el sonido de una de las canciones que toca su banda y ambos giran la mirada al buro que esta cerca de un pequeño camastro.

-Hola cariño –responde algo apurado por la repentina llamada –No, lamento no haberte llamado en cuanto termine de tocar… -hizo una pausa y le dio la espalda a su acompañante –Lo que pasa es que estaba buscando las llaves –se paso la mano por su rubio cabello, desordenándolo aun más y conteniendo la respiración, se sentía mal mintiéndole pero no quería lastimarla y menos aun perderla –Mejor no pongas seguro a la puerta –y se obliga a soltar una risa tonta forzada; esa que a ella le gusta oír después de que él hizo una 'travesura'

-Lo siento –no supo en que momento le arrebato el aparato –Esta noche no regresará –intento recuperar el teléfono sin éxito, ya que ella dio un paso atrás –Porque esta noche se quedara conmigo

La observa colgar el teléfono contrariado por lo acontecido y no sabe cómo reaccionar.

-Ahora no tienes nada más… -susurra cuando deposita el móvil en la mano del joven para darse la vuelta y abre la puerta con tal parsimonia que él exhala un suspiro cuando ve que comienza a caminar sin voltear a verlo; él aun sujeta inerte el aparato que de nueva cuenta a comenzado a sonar.

¿Seguirla o ir a casa? El teléfono ha dejado de sonar y de aquella rubia sólo puede apreciar el largo cabello mientras se aleja con una sonrisa en los labios…

* * *

Pues ahí lo tienen, mi primer Song Fic u One Shot basado en una canción :S

Me gustaría poder decir que fue sencillo escribirlo pero lo cierto es que a pesar de ser un relato muy corto me costó mucho trabajo el "crearlo", aunque ya tenía como base la canción de Michael.

Ahora, no me pregunten qué eligió Naruto porque no tengo la menor idea xD

No sé si fue a casa en busca de Hinata o por el contrario, siguió a Shion. No creí justo darle un final cuando la misma canción deja abierta la posibilidad {o al menos así lo tomo yo :P}; por lo que cada uno puede darle el final que más le guste^^

Cualquier duda, critica, sugerencia y/o comentario sobre lo escrito es bienvenido, siempre y cuando sea de buen modo…

Ya saben, pueden destruir el ingenio de uno pero con respeto (?) xD

Oh! Una cosa más.

Ya me había planteado escribir mi primer SF con una canción de Michael Jackson, puesto que seria un regalo para "fry", por su cumpleaños…

Así que esta cosa va ¡Dedicada con mucho cariño para ti fry! Lamento la demora de regalo ^^U

Creado el Viernes 03 de Agosto del 2012 - 22:00 Hrs.

Editado y Publicado el Domingo 14 de octubre del 2012 – 19:01 Hrs.


End file.
